A Certain Overpowered Saiki and Mob
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Saiki and Mob awakens on Academy City highest tower knowing they were been transported to another world due to a unknown crossover event created by an unnamed foe


Like every days with Mob wakes up brushing his teeths getting dressed for school.

"I'm off to school now mom and dad goodbye" said Mob as he walks out of his house.

"Yes okay" said Mob's mom.

At the mean time in PK Academy.

"Hey Saiki I was wondering if we could have a very friendly time together with each other" said Nendou.

"( Such a bothering weirdo what is his problems with cheering me up anyways why just don't give up or most importantly since when did I start having this lot of peoples surrounding me)" Since Saiki is a esper who wants to keep his secret away from others so he is a silence person to the public unless if someone knew his secret he will communicate with the thru telepathy but just to get them scram away.

The 2 esper that lives in different universes all just enjoying their normal lives when suddenly a flash went by and Mob and Saiki ended up being outside the schools on a service tower near a city.

"Huh where am I?" Mob looks around and notice he is not in school.

"(What just happened? From a minute ago I was still in school)" Saiki is still speaking in his head.

"Uh excuse me hey" said Mob.

"(Huh)" Saiki turns around and saw a short boy who wear school uniforms he never saw before.

"(Who is this kid and what does he want don't tell me he's the real reason why I'm here)" said Saiki.

"Hey you're the person who uses teleportation powers to bring us here correct can you take me back to seasoning city I'm late for class" said Mob.

"(Wah how does he know I'm an esper and what does he even mean he isn't the culprit behind this teleportation flashy thingy then who did it)" said Saiki in confused.

"Hey are you listening" said Mob.

"(Unless he's also an esper like I am)" said Saiki as he uses Psycho metry to check Mob.

"( Huh what is this, that kid he also looks like me but with different purpose but it is half the same he doesn't seem to be interested in the powers he had and only use it to exorcist spirits not for others stuffs he is a kind heart a person who just wants to detest all of his powers like me)" said Saiki as he starts to let go of his hand.

"So do you even know where are we" said Mob.

"(Even though we do look like each other but the reason why he kept away his powers are for another reason it was because of the 100% and the ?% of his whenever his emotions drives insane he will use full of his power that power could also trashed the entire world)" said Saiki.

"Hey why aren't you responding" said Mob.

"Mob listen I am an esper that has countless of super natural powers I am currently using telepathy to communicate with you, but I am not the one who is incharge of bringing you here sorry and don't go 100 or ? state" said Saiki.

"Wait your not the person who brings me here" said Mob.

**Mob's current: 15%.**

"So…so you don't know who brought me here" said Mob

"Exactly Mob it appears like this is an mysterious event that was been caused by someone from our worlds or from this world which it could have transported us away from our places" said Saiki.

"Places what do you mean places" said Mob.

**Mob's Current: 36%**.

"I don't want to scare you Mob but back at my place I have never heard of seasoning city or salt academy" said Saiki.

Mob opens his eyes widely a person who doesn't know the existence of seasoning city.

"Wait impossible seasoning city is apart of Tokyo how calm you now know it's existence where exactly do you come from" said Mob.

"Well because first I am also in Tokyo, second I am a student of PK academy" said Saiki.

"PK academy I also never heard of that school before HUH" A large thunderbolt strikes into Mob's chest he is getting to know what does Saiki means and why is Saiki kept giving him these hints.

"No it can't be" said Mob.

**Mob's Current: 55%**.

At the mean time everybody who lives in Academy City from the level 0 to level 5 are all having a normal day until.

_WHOOOSH _

"HUH WHERE ARE WE" shouted Touma.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON ARE WE BEING KIDNAPPED" shouted Misaka.

"What the heck hey where am I" said Accelerator.

"Just a minute ago I was in my room and now I'm here what's going on" said Dark Matter.

"Hey what is the meaning of this" said a scientist.

"Huh wait why are we here".

"Are you done chit chatting around" said God.

"HUH WHAT A GIANT" Everybody eyes open widely seeing a giant.

"Hello my name is Andrew, Andrew Walkins and I'm God" said Andrew.

"God, God doesn't exist you know" said Accelerator.

"You've kept following science stuff for so long you didn't know allot about the outside world Accelerator" said Andrew.

"Oh yeah want to duel" said Accelerator.

"Go ahead feel free to kill me if you want" said Andrew.

Accelerator creates a large twister and struck towards God as he uses his hand to block it away.

"*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN* Is that the best you got boring" said Andrew.

"What you bastard this is unscientific" said Accelerator.

"Like I was saying I do magic instead of science" said God.

"Really can you demonstrate it" said scientist number 2.

"Very well" God starts to create a life form as a human then he snaps his finger as he creates a solar system finally he crush it and turn it into a orb which is the universe and then he duplicate all the humans and puts them into the universe as the living beings final move he throws the universe into the multiverse system.

"That's the multiverse as you can see" said God.

"WOAH THAT WAS SO AWESOME" shouted Last Order.

"Kid don't be so dramatic we don't know if this god is good or bad he dressed like an person who sits at home and keep watching television and playing video games could it be possible that he is abusing gods power" said Accelerator.

"Your half right of that Accelerator It's true I have wield a power that even gods could not afford to have but I use it as a helper" said God.

"How did you get it" said Touma.

"Let me tell you a story a long time ago there was a boy named Andrew Walkins he was just an ordinary kid who is powerless he always awaits for the irregular until 1 day he finally discovers he posses a power that even gods of heaven should fear with this power he could wipe out the entire multiverse with 0.00001% of his powers but because he posses a further power so he could alter everything such as creating out life forms that are real humans, creating out multiverses by raising his hands and create an energy source that blows everywhere and hacking the laws that god creates such as increases your resistance and immunity chances into infinity with that power I have had the entire multiverse in my hands" said Andrew.

"REALLY THAT IS SO GODLY" said Index.

"No that's bad news he said that he had the entire multiverse in his hands which means he must have did some serious world dominations" said Dark Matter.

"Silly me no I did not I'm a helper anyways lets watch Mob and Saiki Kusuos life first so that you would be willing to handle them right after that" said God.

"Uuuuuh okay but who are they" said Touma.

"They are two overpowered espers who hides there powers away from public because 1 doesn't wants to hurt anyone due to the powers he posses since it is capable of destroying the entire Earth's surface the other 1 doesn't wants to use his powers because if he does then allot of peoples will disturb him and his life will be ruined so he always uses hypnosis and memory manipulation powers to alter all humanity so that they won't mind of bothering him" said God.

"Sounds like an overpowered state to me" said Last Ordered.

After watching MP100 season 1 and 2 and watching Saiki K season 1 and 2

"WOAH THAT IS SO OVERPOWERED" said Index.

"I cannot believe it so there are espers that are stronger than me in the outside world their just hiding their powers to live peace and now there in Academy City" said Accelerator.

"Exactly so level 5 espers it appears like you've encountered a level 8 and level 20 espe good writtens hope you could be good friends with Mob and Saiki when they arrives here oh because they are see yah" said God as he snaps his fingers and transported everybody back to the their places.


End file.
